Timing is Everything
by IShouldBeOverThis
Summary: Modern Times - There are some things you shouldn't do in the middle of a battle, and at the very least you should turn off your coms.


Work Text:

Bucky leaps off an overturned bus onto the back of the alien and neatly slits its throat, back-flipping clear of the spray of green blood. "Hey, Steve?"  
Steve takes a flying spin and sends the shield in an arc to decapitate four robots before returning to his hand. "Yeah, Buck?"  
Bucky pulls a gun and fires to take down another alien, while throwing a blade into the head of an advancing robot. The robot drops to the ground. Bucky retrieves his blade from its face and tucks it back in its sheath. "Will you marry me?"  
Steve pauses to look at Bucky from where he's fighting a block and a half away. "You're asking me this now?" He quickly swings the shield back up to block a beam from an overhead drone and send it bouncing back. The drone veers off and crashes into the side of a building.  
An explosion clears some rubble and destroys four more aliens who had been shielding behind it. Bucky grins. "I've been trying to find the right time. We've been so busy lately. Seemed as good a time as any. So?"  
Steve flips to dodge a spray of bullets from a robot and shoots it as he lands. "Of course, Babe. Do you even have to ask? Three o'clock."  
Bucky fires to his right without looking.  
"But I want to get married in a church, small, the team, a few others." He kicks an alien and winces as his foot sinks into the mushy flesh. He whacks the alien in the face with the shield taking it down.  
"You planning on wearing white, Baby doll? Cause I think that ship has sailed." Bucky rolls another grenade down an alley and shields behind the bus. He fires three drones out of the air.  
Steve laughs as he climbs over some cars to check for more enemies, "That ship sailed in 1937, Bucky, pretty sure you were there. Heads up!" He flings the shield and takes out the robot that's advancing on Bucky's position. The shield lodges itself in the bus above Bucky's head.  
"Watch it!" Bucky shouts. He pulls the shield free, clips something to it and sends it back to Steve.  
Steve catches it and pulls the little box free.  
"It's a Claddagh, like your ma had. Thought we could get plain bands for the day. I'll have to wear mine on the right hand though. Steve?" Bucky dusts himself off and starts a perimeter scan.  
Steve sniffs a little as he puts the ring on. He climbs down off the cars. "It's beautiful, Bucky. This is all I need. I've got something for you too, back at the tower. Tony and I worked on it."  
"Ahem," comes a voice in his ear, "you scribbled something a piece of notepaper. I made it."  
Steve freezes. "Have…have we had our coms open this whole time?" he whispers.  
"Yup," Tony affirms. "And I don't know about anyone else, but I think I may have diabetes from the sweetness. Friday, check my blood sugar levels."  
Friday's voice comes smoothly over the coms, "Currently your glucose levels are—"  
"Joke, joke. Stand down," Tony interrupts.  
"Yes, sir. Anything else, sir?"  
"Tell me you recorded all of this."  
"Of course, sir. I record all communications during battles for debriefing after."  
There is a long, low moan across everyone's coms. Steve has his head in his hands. "Why, why, why didn't any of you say something?"  
"Are you kidding?" Clint chimes in. "This made my day, hell, my week."  
"Language!" Natasha says pertly. Steve moans again. "Dibs on James' stag party!"  
Sam chuckles, "Well, I'm doing one for Steve. Hey, Thor, got any more of that Asgardian stuff to get our boy drunk?"  
Thor booms across the coms, "Of course! I will have the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three bring more. They will want to celebrate the joining of our fierce shield brothers."  
Steve meets Bucky in the middle of the destroyed street. He pulls his earpiece out and drops it on the ground, then pulls Bucky in for a tight hug. "What do you say we just take the bike somewhere when this is over and just elope," he whispers in Bucky's ear.  
"We can still hear yo-ou," Tony sing-songs cheerfully from Bucky's com.  
The team yelps as a SCREEEEEECHHHH comes over the coms—the sound of two earpieces being crushed under a super soldier's boot.


End file.
